X in FFX
by Tidus's Story
Summary: The X in FFX...did u ever wonder y dey have a X in da end of FFX...well u mite think its because its da 10 issue of da final fantasy RPGs but it aint...critics say that this game has more pornagraphy than the uncensored playboy mansion parties..plz read n
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This story contains explict language n scenes of nudity.parental supervision is advised.not for adults under the age of 21.  
  
Rated: R  
  
  
  
The reason for X in da end of FFX  
  
The mystery of all times that Squaresoft didn't wanna reveal. Y FFX has an X in da end of it. We all knoe y FF8 is called For Fags issue 8. But this isn't it. The X doesn't stand for the 10 nope nope, it stand for the pornography. Critics say that FFX has more pornography than the Red Shoe Diaries.  
  
Don't be surprised we have the behind the scenes for making of FFX.  
  
Yuna: O for fuk's sake do I have to wear a thin string bra!?  
  
Director: ur supposed to b da main character.this game is for kids n to make sure kids don't get addicted to video game porn. Also the current ratings of our game is that there is more pornography in our game than the red shoe diaries. So we need as much as clothes as possible.*thinks*(im horny but I cant help it)  
  
Yuna: Fine ill wear a bra but no panties cuz I juss love da view of camera of meh wen ifrit is summoned*yuna howls* oooowwwww woof woof  
  
Tidus: wtf is dis?! Wat is squall doing on our set?!  
  
Director: o him..hez juss our wardrobe designer.  
  
Tidus: We're wearing clothes?! Fuk u man u told meh to get used to roaming around naked cuz daz wa ill be doin da whole game.  
  
Director: uh well.we have made a couple of changes.hold on.GROUP MEETING  
  
*everyone gathers around the director*  
  
Director: I need to inform u about a change we have made in dis game..We're going to have to wear clothes  
  
*everyone moans*  
  
Everyone: awwww..  
  
Wakka: what about the teachings of yevon? Yevon has taught us..a naked game sells more dan a game wit lots of guns ya?  
  
Lulu: FUK DIS SHIT! Man damn it.now I wont get to expose my tits no more.  
  
Wakka: Y CANT LULU EXPOSE HER TITIES YA?!  
  
Director: *yells* AS I HAVE TOLD U WE HAVE TO HAVE A GAME WIT CLOTHES ON PPL!! NOW GET TO SQUALL N GET UR WARDROBES!  
  
Director: oh yea lulu we'll figure out sum way to expose ur tities.  
  
Lulu: YES YES YES!!! Wwwhooo hoo  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri feeling unhorny now..= (  
  
Squall: letz see whoz up first..hmm.TIDUS!! WHOZ TIDUS!?  
  
Tidus: rite here!  
  
Squall: ooohhh r u sure u need clothes?! Cuz u look FIONE like da way u r..  
  
Tidus: I knoe eh? Wuz wit da stupid director. " we have to wear clothes" wat bullshit.wtf r doing?!  
  
Squall: *reaching downstairs* huh?! O im sorry..hehe cant help it.u make meh horny..  
  
Tidus: really?!  
  
Squall: yea  
  
Tidus: juss gimme my clothes 4 now..n ill c u later sexy boi.hehe.*whispers to squall* meet meh in the alley behind the building after the shoot  
  
Squall: *smiles happily* ahahehe  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
  
  
*Rikku arrives at the set after 3 long hours in the washroom*  
  
Rikku: Hi, wuts happenin?!  
  
Director: Rikku y rnt u dressed?!  
  
Rikku: I am  
  
Director: no ur not  
  
Rikku: yea I am  
  
Director: no ur not  
  
RIkku: I am  
  
Director: ur wearing nothing  
  
Rikku: exactly  
  
Director: Didn't u hear?!  
  
Rikku: hear wat?!  
  
Director: where were u wen we had our meeting?!  
  
Rikku: I WAS MASTURBATING.eeeep.did I said at out loud?!  
  
*everyone lookz towards rikku*  
  
Rikku: Juss jokin..hehe -_-' tee-hee  
  
Director: ok.well since u were busy masturbating..ill tell u wa u missed?!  
  
Rikku: Man u missed da best stuff.did u c my new dildo..o u did..u wanna knoe wa I did..o first i.  
  
Director: talk to da hand cuz da face dun wanna hear it.ur disgusting.  
  
Director: Da new changes in our game is.u guys have to wear clothes?!  
  
Rikku: WE HAVE TO WEAR CLOTHES?! Y DO U THINK I WAS IN DA WASHROOM 4.I WAS TRYNA GET HORNY.N WEN IM FINALLY TURNED ON BY MY SEXAY BODAY.U TELL MEH WE'RE WEARING CLOTHES.MAN DIS IS PURE BULLSHIT!  
  
  
  
  
  
*while yuna is getting prepared..*  
  
Squall: Whoz next?!  
  
Yuna: U lil bitch da gurl wit da sexay boday..rite here  
  
Squall: wow.so ur supposed to be tidus's gurlfrend?  
  
Yuna: Duh wa u think.im da sexayest gurl dey culd find. Squall: Really?! I can find a ass(donkey) dat look better dan u.I wuld play a way better part being Tidus's gurlfrend dan u  
  
Yuna: Y U LIL HOE?!  
  
*Yuna n Squall start arguing n turns into a kat fight*  
  
Yuna: Bitch..slut u cant have my man  
  
Squall: ur man?! He is supposed to have alley sex wit meh after the shoot?!  
  
Yuna: WHAT?! TIDUS GET UR ASS HERE!!! NOW!!  
  
Tidus: yes my sweet flower?  
  
Yuna: sweet flower my ass.dis lil hoe juss said dat u n him gonna have alley sex afta da shoot.  
  
Tidus: huh?! I didn't tell dis bitch to have sex wit meh.he was reaching downstairs.I cant help it. . .i was feeling horny that time. . .he tuned meh on..= (  
  
Yuna: well I dun give a fuk.im kickin his ass  
  
Squall: bring it on donkey woman!  
  
*Yuna n Squall start kat fighting.the noise is loud n the director hears them breaking stuff n cussing each other off*  
  
Director: wuts going on whoa whoa whoa! Stop everythin here!! Wuz goin on?!  
  
Yuna: Dis bitch here..he thought he culd play a better part dan MEH!..n den he also said dat a donkey culd play a better part dan meh.  
  
Squall: director.dun u think I can play a better part dan her..*squal makez a puppy face n starts unzipping his pants slowly*  
  
Director: whoa whoa pull it up! Listen squall.we need a gurl!! N she needz to be SEXAY!...n u aint sexay.even if u were.I wunt sai it cuz I aint gay.  
  
Yuna: OOOOOO WHO GOT IT BAD?!  
  
Squall: Y u lil..hmmmfff.  
  
Yuna: as 4 u tidus u better meet meh in da alley after da shoot or ill send kimahri to rape u.  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri feeling horny.kimahri wanna rape Tidus.hehe  
  
Yuna: IF I sai so kimahri.  
  
Kimahri: aww.  
  
Squall: u can always rape meh u lil kitten..ppurrr  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri rape u like a beast.*roars*  
  
Squall: I like u.here's my number.call meh tonite..ppuurr u sexy cat  
  
Kimahri: yum yum.  
  
Well dis is my first chapter.I knoe it was perverted.but humourous.anywayz.my second chapter will be up soon.I think.u can always wait.rrriitttte!? Ok.well laterz 


	2. chapter 2

Author's note: I donot hold responsibility of these characters actions.I strictly advise children under the age of 8 to read this to let them knoe what the world of video game porn is comin to.jkz.may contain all scenes of nudity n course language.  
  
Rated: R  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Squall: whoz next 4 deir wardrobe?!  
  
Rikku: rite here.  
  
Squall: so ur supposed to b da cute one eh? Well I guess u got the features n ur the rite type.  
  
Rikku: of course im the rite type wa u think I was.the rite time 4 kimahri?  
  
Kimahri: kimahri is gay.kimahri like men..  
  
Squall: no I didn't mean that but ur not my type of course  
  
Rikku: wa u sayin im not ur type..look bitch first im da rite type 4 every idiot in dis world second im da cutest one Final Fantasy ever had so if u dissin meh u better watch ur bak cuz imma be runnin afta u..  
  
Squall: no no.IM GAY U STUPID SLUT!  
  
Rikku: o.hhhhuhhhhhhh!? SLUT?! WHO U CALLIN SLUT U DONKEY SUCKIN ROCK HUMPIN SON OF A STUPID HERMAFEDITE..  
  
Squall: OMG.DAZ IT I QUIT DIRECTOR!!!  
  
Director: cant u ppl juss get along  
  
Squall: NO  
  
Rikku: NO  
  
Director: Squall I have a deal 4 u.  
  
Squall: WAT!?  
  
Director: ill. . .uh. . .*gulp* have sex wit u.  
  
Squall: u will?!  
  
Director: yea  
  
Squall: I thought u weren't gay  
  
Director: but I have to do this for the sake of this game  
  
Squall: o u naughty boy.here's my address meet meh in my condo tonite n we'll spend a lil time 2gether.  
  
Director: um ok.  
  
*while Auron n Seymour r making out in the washroom*  
  
Auron: oooo sexy boi.u have a big package.  
  
Seymour: omg auron dun go down there yet.remember the shoot is still on.if u press it too hard ill b down 4 atleast a dai.  
  
Auron: o dun worry bab-by I wunt press it too hard.ppuurrr  
  
Seymour: ooo itz time to go..  
  
Auron: o dun worry bab-by ill talk to dem abot where we were  
  
Seymour: wat?! Ur gonna tell them dat we were makin out naked?!  
  
Auron: of course.wa else shuld I tell them?! Any more ideas?!  
  
Seymour: No.  
  
Auron: Exactly  
  
Seymour: aaaaahhh*moans*  
  
*While everyone is getting ready for their shoot*  
  
Director: Ok everybody we're at the wedding part.EVERYBODY TAKE DEIR PLACES! TAKE 1056.ACTION!  
  
Everybody: ...  
  
Director: CUT! Where's tidus n yuna?!  
  
*while in the ladies washroom*  
  
Tidus: yo gurl I thought u said u have da total package.  
  
Yuna: I do dun u c it  
  
Tidus: all I c sum flatness.*ahem*  
  
Yuna: Who u callin flat?!  
  
Tidus: u who else.I mean look at u.if lulu were here my head is big enough to fit in da middle of her dirty pillows.n I wuld have 2 gigantic headphone covering my ears. . .  
  
Yuna: *slaps tidus*  
  
Tidus: wtf?! Bay-be come bak.ok ok u got da total package.  
  
*yuna wacks tidus wit her rod n walks on to the set while tidus follows her*  
  
Director: where were u two?!  
  
Yuna: in the women's washroom  
  
Director: Y?  
  
Yuna: I was helping tidus put on his tampon  
  
Director: tampon?! Tidus I thought u were a guy.  
  
Tidus: I am.shes juss lyin cuz I called her F-L-A-T  
  
Yuna: *arrghh* Y U LIL SON OF AN ASS!! *Wacks tidus wit her rod again real hard*  
  
Director: ok ok now take ur places! TAKE 1056..LIGHTS,CAMERA, ACTION!!  
  
Lulu: oooooo did someone sayin head lights cuz I got big onez.  
  
Wakka: u always takin about ur titties ya? Sumtimez talk about meh in ur tities ya?  
  
Lulu: o get over it!  
  
Tidus: . . .o yea.man wtf!? Y the hell culd dey have a fuken save point after evrae.u knoe how much I went through to beat dat shit. . .he almost cut my fuken dick off while beating da shit outta it.come on I need a save point here ppl..co-operate wit meh.  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Tidus: exactly he tried to cut my dick off.wtf is dat?!  
  
Director: No I didn't mean that. . I meant CUT the scene.DAZ NOT UR LINES TIDUS!!!  
  
Tidus: wat is den?!  
  
Director: did u read ur script?!  
  
Tidus: . . .we had a script!?  
  
Director: DUH! U stupid lil fuk man. Man I give up u guyz r screwed.fuk u all im leavin.  
  
Squall: wa about meh?! Am I screwed u!?  
  
Director: UR SCREWED TOTALLY N WE'RE NOT HAVIN SEX ANYMORE!!  
  
*director leaves the set*  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri still available n will rape u like a beast.  
  
Squall: Really!? BRING IT ON!! PPPPURRR!!!  
  
*everyone leaves the set getting disgusted by the way squall n kimahri were havin sex while Seymour n Auron r still havin sex in the bathroom*  
  
Well daz my second chapter.pretty stupid.. I knoe who carez.juss review k?thnx Laterz y'all 


End file.
